


bring him back

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go to Bro's funeral - it's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring him back

**Author's Note:**

> Like or reblog on tumblr here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/505741

You knew that playing Sburb would have its consequences. You forgot, however, that it would leave your boyfriend sobbing in your arms at his brother’s funeral.

“W-w-why did he have to die?” he cries into your shoulder, and the only thing you know to do is card your finger through his hair and rock him like a baby.

“Dave, I love you, it’s okay.” You suck at consolation.

“I m-miss him already.” You bite your lip and lean him up enough for a kiss, quick and soft.

“Baby, I… I love you, okay? And I am going to make everything okay.” You have no clue how. But you need to see him smile again, you need to watch his cheeks flush when you compliment him. You want your Dave back.

“H-how?” he says through tears, curling closer to you. “J-John, how?”

Good question, Dave. Methods available include: cuddling, watching TV, drinking until you’re numb.

“How about we go home and cuddle and watch movies. Whatever you want.”

He gives you one of his half-smiles and nods, but you know it won’t be enough to get the sight of his brother’s pale, waxy body out of his head. Dave was the only one of you who had to deal with this. Jade’s grampa had been dead for years. Rose’s mom and your dad’s bodies were nowhere to be found. He was the only one hit with the harsh reality of it.

“How do I make it okay?”

“B-b-bring him back,” he blubbers, a fresh round of sobbing-into-your-neck begun.

You should have known he’d say that. “Baby, I can’t,”

“Why NOT?!” he beats on your chest like a 3-year-old with an attitude issue. Rose and Jade look on, helpless.

“Because I can’t, Dave, life doesn’t work that way. I wish I could, but, baby, I can’t.” You feel yourself tear up at the site of the blond guy lying there still in those fucking pointy shades. “I’m going to make it okay. No matter what.”

Finally, he gives you a real smile. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

And that’s when you notice that for the first time in years, he’s not wearing his aviators that you gave him, he’s wearing his brother’s sunglasses.


End file.
